


Other Purposes

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Condoms, Gen, Lube, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can be used for other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble (well, less than a proper drabble, but still) I wrote for halfamoon in 2013.

"You sure you have everything?" Sam asked. "'Cause I'm not doing this if you didn't bring everything."

"Sam, I always bring condoms and lube. You know that."

"I have a question, though. I know why you carry condoms around--to make sure your guns don't get detritus. But why the lube? To slide out of tight spaces? Lubricate guns in a pinch?"

"To unravel my bracelets."

"Oh."


End file.
